What's Advent?
by FlameintheFlood
Summary: Remus/Sirius. Sirius KNOWS that Remus likes him too, but he isn't getting the hint that Sirius likes him back. Sirius takes things into his own hands as Christmas approaches and makes Sirius an advent calender that gives hints at exactly what Sirius wants
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there! Just wanted to write something christmassy! I'm writing this one by myself without liebedance, so I'll be updating this continuously as Christmas in on it's way!

Disclaimer: These lovely characters and all stuff you remember is not mine, but Jo's god bless her

Warnings: unbeta'd, rating may or may not change

**What is Advent?**

"Moooooony!" Sirius called as he ran/jumped/galloped down from the boy's dormitories into the common room.

"Yes?" Remus asked not looking up from his book.

"I have a surprise for you!" Sirius sat, pulling Remus' book out of his scarred hands and tossing it on a nearby table. He then promptly sat on his lap.

"Ugh… I was reading that, Padfoot!" Moony groaned, trying to ignore the fact that Sirius was sitting on him in a way that was far too comfortable position. He bit his tongue and focused on a naked Prof. McGonagall. It was one of the only things that could render a Sirius-Induced-Boner to go away.

"But I have a surprise for you!" Sirius repeated, pouting. The rest of Gryffindor house laughed at the Marauder's antics and Remus forced himself not to blush. It took a lot of concentration to keep from blushing and Sirius was being ridiculously distracting. His fingers were twisting through Remus' hair making it stick up at amusing angles.

Remus knew that his friend was just entertaining himself, but he liked to imagine that while Sirius tugged at his hair, they were alone in their dormitory. In bed. Without any clothes on. Remus bit his lip again and forced the image of a Naked McGonagall into his mind.

He couldn't repress a gag.

"You don't like the idea of a surprise?" Sirius asked, his pout growing.

"No," Remus smiled reassuringly at his friend. "I love the idea of surprises. Show me what you got."

Sirius giggled and summoned a piece of card board. On it was painted a Christmas tree. Remus had the distinct notion that Sirius had painted it himself.

"It's lovely," He said bemused. "Thanks."

Sirius rolled his eyes and jumped off of Remus' lap. "You don't get it. It's chocolate!"

"Really? It looks like card board."

"Yes, well that too." The black haired boy grabbed it out of his hands and raised it above his head to present to the half-full common room. "Now, who here would be kind enough to explain to Messer. Moony, what this is?"

A first year raised her hand and squeeked, "That's an advent calendar!"

"Good job!" Sirius said, patting the first year on the top of her head. "Now go bother James until he gives you house points!"

The little girl skipped off to find James, her braids flopping around her.

"Now, who here can explain what an advent calendar is used for?" Sirius asked the room at large. This time Peter raised his hand.

"Yes, Messer. Wormtail?"

"Chocolate!" he squeaked. "And counting down to Christmas!"

"Good job!" Sirius said, patting Peter on the top of his head. "Now go bother Prongs until he gives you house points!"

Peter skipped off to find James, his fat flopping around him.

"Class dismissed!" Sirius cheered and the rest of the Gryffindor's attention scattered back to their previous conversations.

"Now, Moony," Sirius said, sitting back down onto Remus' lap. "This is no ordinary advent calendar. Obviously, because I haven't actually the slightest what advent is—"

"It's a Christian countdown to when Mary and Joseph find the stable in Bethlehem!" Exclaimed a 2nd year boy. Sirius looked down to scowl at him.

"I saaaid class dismissed!" The young boy scampered away, frightened.

"Padfoot…" Remus sighed. "What have I always said about scaring little children?"

"That I should try to refrain from it because it stunts my personal growth?"

Remus nodded sagely and waved for the other boy to continue.

"Oh yes, I was saying. This advent calendar is a mystery!" Sirius explained to a slightly amused looking Remus. "It will lead up to your Christmas present from me!"

Without further ado, Sirius skipped/ran/tumbled out of the common room, leaving poor Remus all alone. Luckily for Remus it was already December 6th, so he got to open six little presents.

Each day contained a chocolate and a little picture.

The first day had a drawing of an eye. It was grey and blinked up at Remus.

The second day had a big red letter 'M'.

Next came a picture of a rainbow. At this point Remus was thoroughly confused. He continued to open the little containers to see if maybe it would make more sense as he went on.

The next was a picture of a pirate saying 'Arrr!'

Under the flap labled 'Day 5' was a moving, smiling photograph of Remus himself.

Last, came a picture of a bumble bee.

Remus sat there, quite confused trying to figure it out.

A/N: Happy X-mas! Or whatever holiday you celebrate. Or happy winter. Reviews=love!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Remus was awakened by a cheerful Sirius bouncing on his bed.

"Moony! It snowed!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, that tends to happen in the winter," Remus grumbled rubbing his eyes.

Sirius pretended not to hear his friend's fail at enthusiasm and continued to list all the various things that the two of them could do in the snow.

"We could make snow angels! And have snow ball fights! And make a fort! And go sledding-we'd have to make a hill first, of course…"

"That does sound lovely, Padfoot, but wouldn't we get cold? And I'm sleepy."

"Well…" Sirius pondered for a moment and then decided to lie down next to his friend. "I could warm you up afterwards!" wink "But if you're sleepy, that's fine too, we could just cuddle."

With that, Sirius snuggled against Remus, laying his head on Sirius' lap. Before he could get very comfortable though, Remus shook him off and got out of bed.

Remus knew that if Sirius continued to flirt with him so convincingly his heart would just break.

"Right, er… I'm just going to go get some breakfast." Remus shrugged on his robes and practically bolted out of the room.

Sirius groaned in frustration, making James who had just woken up laugh. Peter was still snoring, so Sirius felt perfectly free to start ranting.

"I know that he likes me too! I can feel it. I'm being perfectly obvious and I just can't even fathom why he's trying so hard to pull away from me."

"Now, Padfoot, I've explained this to you already. You flirt with everyone, so how can he think that you're serious. Don't you dare go laughing. This isn't punny! This is the love lives of my two best mates! Besides, as smart as Remus is with books, he can be sort of challenged when it comes to a self esteem. He doesn't believe that you could possibly like him. He's thinks he's unlovable."

"What?! No! How could he think that!? Well, I'll just have to fix it. Besides, book-smarts is what I'm working with. The code! I know my Moony could get something like that in a second. He will. By the way, I'm always Sirius." He ducked right away expecting something to fly at him.

James did not disappoint. The pillow flew over his head and Peter caught it. James pulled a face at Peter, making Sirius turn around to see Peter smirking with James' pillow.

"Wait! How are you awake?" Sirius asked Peter confusedly. "You didn't hear what we were saying, did you?"

"Really, for people talking about how oblivious Moony is, you two can be rather oblivious as well. Is Lily going out with you yet, James?"

"Um… not yet," James mumbled. Peter nodded knowingly.

"And Moony is the one who is bad at love-lives?" Peter rolled his eyes, but in a teasing manner. "And Padfoot, how many relationships of yours have lasted longer than a week? None. But yet, it's Moony who is the clueless idiot?"

"Takes one to know one," James shrugged. "Why do you think we're all friends? We can relate to each other well in the clueless department."

---

When all four boys were seated in the Great Hall, Sirius decided to make sure that Remus knew the advent calendar was important:

"Mooooony?"

"Yes?"

"Did you open today's chocolate?"

"Mmhmm. Yummy."

"What was the picture?"

"You should know, you made the thing."

"Just say it anyways. Gives you time to work it out, right?"

"Uh sure… it was a picture of a diamond, some yellow stuff and some black stuff."

"Aw, come on! It was gold and coal."

"Um… curious."

"Yep! By the way, the riddle is so that you can give me what I want for Christmas."

"Coal?"

"No silly. The whole thing is a sentence! It explains exactly what I want for Christmas."

"So… an eye… M… well I forget the rest. There was a pirate, right?"

"Just keep thinking."


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They really make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Sorry, but I'm too lazy to list all of you wonderful people here. Each one makes a huge difference to me. Because of you guys, I'm having sooo much fun with this silly fic.

Of course, we all pretty much know what it says. I'm just finding it entertaining to watch Remus figure it out. By the way, sorry for making Remus such an idiot. I just think it's entertaining. And God knows how oblivious most boys can be, right?

Disclaimer: You know what _I_ want for x-mas? Harry Potter. Only it's all Jo's. Maybe I could just have a chapter? *sighs off into dreamworld*]

_**Clues 7-15!**_

"Anyone in the mood to sneak down to the kitchens to get some hot chocolate?" Remus asked the three boys sharing his dormitory.

"Yep! Count me in!" Sirius said bouncing off his bed, spilling his barely started homework all over the floor.

"All this work is making me cold. And thirsty. And craving chocolate."

"I thought Remus was the only one with chocolate cravings around here?" James asked, smirking at his best mates.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me, eh Moony?" Sirius said, rubbing his head awkwardly against Remus' chest and neck. Remus' cheeks turned red and he stepped away from the boy who was being so cruelly tempting.

"So, erm" He cleared his throat. "Is anyone else up for a kitchen raid?"

"Nah, I'm fine," James replied. Peter started to stand up, but James kicked him and he sat back down and frowning, shook his head.

"Well, then," Sirius chirped. "Let us be departing."

"Really, Sirius? Why are you talking like James all of a sudden? He's the only one who ever talks like he's from a fairytale. Is he rubbing off on you too?" Remus asked as they walked out of the dorm. Sirius gagged and denied that James would ever rub off on him.

The two made their way down the stairs and out of the common room. Remus felt as though Sirius was staring at him, but whenever he tried to accuse him of it, Sirius would look away and start humming.  
This, obviously, killed all beginnings of possible conversations. An awkward yet strangely comfortable and somehow sexual tense silence ensued. Neither boy quite understood how such a silence was possible, but apparently it was.

Eventually Sirius couldn't stand it and decided to give Remus a little push on deciphering the code.

"So," He started trying to sound casual. "How is that code coming for you?"

"I've figured the first part out. You're gay, right?" Remus furrowed his brow hoping he wasn't wrong, as that would be extremely embarrassing.

"Mmhmm. Is that as far you've gotten?" Sirius asked, fidgeting with his robe as they walked. It was a strange way to come out to the person you had a huge crush on, but the two boys insisted on trying to keep all things sounding casual.

"And, then… the next part is asking about me?" Remus ventured, hoping he was wrong. Even if Sirius was gay, that didn't mean that Remus stood a chance.

"Good job!" Sirius chirped. "And?"

"Er…" Remus summoned all his Gryffindor courage and said. "Yeah, me too. I mean, yeah, I like blokes. Well, not all blokes… just … er… one."

"Me too!" Sirius exclaimed putting a little hop into his step. "I mean, about the just liking one bloke part."

"Good for you," Remus remarked. "Nice to see you being so focused with your attentions."

"Yeah, well, I've only really liked the one person. Ever. I just like to have fun since he is completely oblivious," Sirius explained, trying to convey somehow how obvious the answer was. Remus decided that he must have something in his eyes and ignored the winks and eyebrow quirking.

The two boys reached the painting of the fruit dish. Remus reached out to tickle the pear and they entered the kitchen. The house-elves, so used to the Marauder's visits simply asked them what they would like and sat them down at a small table with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"I don't really get what this has to do with what you want for Christmas," Remus continued licking whipped cream off his hot beverage.

"Well," Sirius said, trying to ignore the sexy whipped cream licking. "What have you got so far? I mean, it's already Dec 15th."

"Well, I got the beginning. "I am gay, are you?" Then the bee must mean "be", but I've got no idea about the diamonds and gold and coal or whatever."

"I guess I could've put oil on there too, but I didn't know how to draw it…" Sirius mumbled. Remus continued to think aloud.

"Then it got strange. "ST_V" was for the 8th day. I'm thinking maybe the name Steve? Do you like a guy named Steve?" Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed, but Remus was too lost in the riddle to notice.

"Then there was "Q_ST" perhaps there is a quest of sorts? Then there was "buzz buzz" for the 10th day. Is that just another insect? Perhaps a wasp? Or a fly? Is Steve a Quidditch player?" Remus looked at Sirius with the facial expression usually reserved for figuring out difficult Ancient Runes translations.

"Well… the boy likes to fly and is good at it, but he doesn't really make time for Quidditch." Sirius explained.

"James would be appalled," Remus laughed.

"He is," Sirius barked with laughter. "But it's okay. James approves."  
Remus' face fell and he started to think about the happy relationship heading his friend's way.

"Save time for us Marauders, though, okay?" Remus said, his face starting to crumble.

"No, no, no!" Sirius laughed again, but this time in a concerned way. His poor Remus looked so upset!

"That won't be a problem at all! He is perfect in our group."  
Remus looked puzzled now. Who on earth could possibly be added to the Marauders without complete awkwardness? Remus then made a very firm decision to hate this other boy very much and to try and break him and Sirius up as soon as possible.

"Anyways…" Sirius continued. "What did the latest four say? You only got to the tenth."

"Um…" Remus refocused on the riddle and tried to remember the latest.

"There was fireworks and flashing 'ooohs' and 'aaahs' for the next one. Nice wand work, Padfoot." Sirius did a half shrug, half bow. Remus continued.

"Number 12 was 'tiful'. I'm guessing it's a completion of 11, maybe they form a word together?"  
Sirius nodded emphatically, urging Remus to go on.

"Then 13 was another weird letter one. 'H_JK'. Then there was a heart for the 14th. I'm assuming this is something you would 'love' for Christmas. Or it has to do with Steve. Of course I don't think we know any Steve's who would be fitted for this position. I think there is one Slytherin Steve and then a first year Hufflepuff Steve. I really hope you aren't into little boys, Padfoot, because that would be creepy."  
Sirius gagged again and assured Remus that he was not into little boys. "And stop with the whole Steve thing. There is nobody named Steve. Well… Actually, I think Peter's Dad is named Steve, but, uh, ew! Right?"

"Yeah, that's gross," Remus agreed picturing Peter's short, ugly balding father. "Number 15 was very strange however. It was '5/8'. I have no clue about that one."

"Well," Sirius smacked his lips finishing his hot cocoa. "That's all of them so far. 'ST_V, Q_ST, buzz buzz, fireworks with oooh and aaah, tiful, H_JK, a heart, and 5/8'. You'll get it sooner or later. You were always good at figuring things out. Of course, you could also try to pay more attention to hints you get directly from me."

"You don't give me any hints at all though!" Remus exclaimed, standing up.

"Sure, I don't," Sirius said, standing up and taking Remus' hand. "I'm not being obvious at all,"

"I know! Really you make things so difficult Padfoot!"

With that and a wave to the house elves ("Bye bye Mssrs. Moony and Padfoot! You should be coming by more often!") the two boys made their way back to their dorm.

Again, sorry for any stupid mistakes. I'm being really lazy with this story. If you wanna notice something really confusing just mention it and I'll fix it.

[A/N: Whatdya think? huh? Huh? huh? *annoying jumps around asking for reviews. by the way, sorry for being so obnoxious... have to get it out of my system somehow, eh? Again sorry for any mistakes. Point them out and I'll enjoy fixing them! Love, FlameintheFlood]


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N: Happy Christmas! Or any other various holiday or nonholiday you celebrate! Here is the final installment of the Advent Story. Sorry for getting it to you at the end of the day on Christmas, but there were some computer fails. I am so incredibly pleased with every single lovely review I got. You all mean so much to me. Again, I'm sorry for any crappy writing or mistakes, it's mostly a just for fun fic! Again, I love you all! Keep my other stories in mind!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. I love Jo. Ladida.]

**Final Installment**

The days went by and poor Remus became more and more confused. He would lie in bed staring at his nearly empty advent calendar. On this particular night, the 23rd of December, he had a pad of paper listing all the clues and their possible meanings.

Day 1: an eye: _confirmed as 'I'_

Day 2: an 'M': _confirmed as 'am'_

Day 3: a rainbow: _confirmed as 'gay'._

This continued to make Remus' mind swish around wondering if he had any chance with Sirius and if maybe there was no way to ever even make Sirius notice him as a potential sexual partner, guy or not.

Day 4: a pirate: _after much confused pondering, most likely the word 'are'_

Day 5: a picture of Remus: _probably referring to Remus. So in context, most likely 'are you?'_

As was confirmed in the kitchens over hot chocolate, both boys were gay. Sirius had even admitted to only liking one bloke. Remus had been extremely concerned. If Sirius already liked somebody, what were the odds that it was Remus?

Day 6: a bee: _most likely the word 'be'_

Day 7: gold and coal and diamonds, paired with the spoken hint from Sirius "could also have put oil in there":_ this one particularly hurt Remus' brain, but he came to the conclusion that it was talking about mines. So… perhaps in context 'be mine'_

Around this point, Remus' brain exploded and butterflies shot through not only his stomach but also his blood stream. This butterfly conspiracy resulted in Remus feeling slightly nauseous and overjoyed and horny. Shaking off his muddled thoughts, he continued to wade through the days of hints.

Day 8: ST_V: _not Steve. Remus took a different approach. The letter 'U' as in the alphabet. So, this would be… the word 'you'_

Day 9: Q_ST:_ in the same way, Remus discerned the letter 'R' as in the word 'are'_

Day 10: buzz buzz. Sirius had gone on to say that the person could fly but didn't play Quidditch. Even still, James approved. Remus considered just asking James, but realised that doing so would make him a quitter. If anything, Remus was not a quitter.

Day 11: ooh aah with fireworks.

Day 12: tiful.

_Remus concurred that none of those days made any sense by themselves and took them altogether to get the word 'beautiful'._

Sirius thought Remus was beautiful? Remus did an internal happy dance and prayed to god that he had gotten this part right

Day 13: H_JK _This one was quick as it was a repeat. "I"_

Day 14: heart _love? _

Day 15: 5/8 _What? _Remus thought _I love what? 5/8ths of a thing? No…_Remus looked up to see what days 5 and 8 had been. _It's me! _He realised. _He's saying 'I love you, Remus' _

Remember that internal happy dance from before? Yeah, now it was becoming external as well. Remus was doing a exultant jig behind his four poster bed curtains.

Day 16: an eye apostrophe m. _Remus assumed this was Sirius lacking originality and the word was 'I'm'_

Day 17: 'A++++' _er.. very good? Perfect?_

Day 18: '123_5' _again Sirius lacked originality and Remus' deducted the number 4, or the word 'for'_

Day 19: 5/8/15, _Remus sighed, this was getting too easy. He could just imagine Sirius making this calendar and becoming impatient. Days 5, 8 and 15 had all been the word 'you'_

Remus compiled the words together and started chuckling at typical Sirius confidence: 'I'm perfect for you'. Despite the arrogance, the sentence was true and Remus knew it full well. Nobody else could coax Remus out of his shy shell, and nobody could cheer him up the same way. Sirius was his perfect compliment. In opposites, they worked perfectly to bring out the best in each other.

Remus kept working.

Day 20: 'do, re mi, fa, _, la , ti, do!' _Remus wondered briefly where Sirius had learned solfege and deduced the next word was 'so'_

Day 21: 'another eye' _the word 'I'_

Day 22: 'want' Remus smirked. Apparently Sirius had decided to not even bother trying to represent the word want.

Day 23: '5/8/15/19' _without really thinking about it, Remus recorded the word 'you'_

Day 24: 'day 18/2+2' _again with the obvious, Remus rolled his eyes. 'for'_

And that was the last day. 'So I want you for…" and then it was Christmas. The sentence wasn't difficult to finish.

Remember those butterflies? They were now picking Remus' heart up and making it flutter through the air in bliss; Metaphorically of course.

Physically, Remus checked his watch; it read 1:30 am, Dec. 25th. It was Christmas and Remus decided that he couldn't wait to give Sirius his present.

He hopped out of bed and performed a minty fresh charm upon his mouth. Pulling his ratty pajamas into a suitable position, he silently crept across the dormitory to Sirius' bed.

He pulled back the curtains and all the butterflies that had been holding up his heart promptly died.

There was a _girl_ cuddling against _his_ Sirius. She had blond hair splayed across Sirius' bare chest and it was quite evident from her bare shoulders, that she was naked.

'What in the name of Merlin's left buttocks… fuck bloody shit dammit my damn bloody shit-fuck life of…. That bastard!' Remus stuttered.

Somehow, Sirius' face remained peacefully in slumber during this uncharacteristic display of foul language. The female, however, opened her eyes to look at the foul mouthed Remus. He was shocked, but she looked unsurprised and smug.

"Can I help you?" She asked, raising on eyebrow. Remus raised one eyebrow right back at her.

"And, who would you be?" He asked.

"Rachel," She answered. "Rachel Burgon; Ravenclaw. You must be… Remus Lupin?"

Remus simply stared at her.

"I see," She continued. 'Sirius has been telling me all about you. Apparently he made you a calendar or something, all to make you think he was gay and in love with you. Rather cruel, I thought, but he found it incredibly amusing, and who was I to ruin his fun?"

Remus continued to stare at her in shock.

"He found out you were a fagot and decided to have some fun before outing you to Potter and Pettigrew. You poor thing! If I were you, I would go straight to McGonagal and demand to switch dorms."

They sympathy on her disgustingly flawless face was so fake that Remus wished he could just tear her stupid, pretty face off.

More than that, he wished he could just disappear. He knew it had all been too good to be true. There had been no chance that somebody like Sirius would be interested in a stupid, gay, werewolf like himself.

What this Rachel was saying just made too much sense. Sirius had always loved a laugh at somebody else' expense. It was usually only saved for really _bad_ people, like Snape. But then again, wasn't Remus that? A _bad_ person, a gullible, homosexual, werewolf.

His face started to burn and his eyes stung. Before he knew what he was doing, he drew his wand and sent a stinging hex at the boy he so desperately adored.

"Ouch!" Sirius groaned, rubbing his eyes open. He sat up in bed, the red blankets falling off his beautifully sculpted torso. He looked at the now nervous looking Ravenclaw and let out a very unmanly yelp.

A second stream of curses filled the room.

"What the fucking fuck on earth is bloody going on here? Burgon? What in heaven's bloody ball sacks are you doing in my bed?! _Naked?!_ I'm naked!" He pulled his blankets up around himself and pulled away from the panicking girl. "For Christ's sake, I've told you a million bloody times, I'm not, fucking, interested! I am gay! I like Remus! Now get out of my bleedin' bed before I get a bleedin' restraining order!"

Rachel Burgon huffed and, and grabbing a robe, marched toward the door.

"Stupid cocksucker!" She screeched. "Both of you! Get AIDS and never have babies, for all I care!"

And then she was gone, leaving the two boys to stare after her, shocked.

"So… you are gay then?" Remus asked awkwardly. Sirius sighed.

"Yes, of course."

"And you don't have AIDS, do you?"

"No, you bloody well know I don't."

"So, er… why aren't Prongs and Wormtail awake after all that shouting?"

"Oh, well I told them to put silencing charms around their beds tonight… just in case."

"Just in case? You mean that you thought some crazy Ravenclaw bird would end up in your bed resulting in loud yelling and obscene amounts of swearing?"

"No…"

"Then why did you suggest silencing charms?"

"Just in case you er… put together the hints from the calendar and er… decided to… um…"

"Wake you up?"

"Oh, uh, sure. Yes, decided to wake me up."

"Oh"

"…"

"…"

"So… did you work it out?"

"Yeah… I did. You love me?"

"Yeah. I do."

"And you want me for Christmas?"

"Yep, that's about right."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"…"

"So?"

"So… Yeah, I love you too, Padfoot."

"As more than friends?"

"Of course."

"As more than brothers?"

"Definitely,"

"Oh. Cool."

"…"

"So, er, you want to join me?"

"In bed?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, you're naked, Padfoot."

"I know, Moony. That was kind of the point."

"Oh…Okay."

"…"

"…"

"You're really warm, Padfoot."

"mmhmm."

"…"

"Hey, Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

[A/N: Rachel the Ravenclaw is mine. She is not based off anybody and I mean no disrespect to any Ravenclaws. Think about this: She was smart enough to sneak into the Gryffindor dorms! That says something for her!

Again, thanks for reviewing. It means a lot! love, FlameintheFlood]


End file.
